The Alien Rockstar
by Anastatu
Summary: Mokuba is'nt pleased whis brother's new found relationship with him. So what or who is Mokuba left to turn to ... Yaoi lots of parings rated r for later on
1. Wonder Why I’m Here

This is my first Yaoi story. ~Bounces around really happy with herself~ Please send me reviews no flames cuz those are bad. Oh and sorry if I spelled some thing wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. ~Is sad about that~ but I can play with them though. ~Smiles~ I only own Nami. Yup he's all mine. ~Giggles and bounces around some more. ~  
  
Pairings: Mokuba/Nami  
  
Seto/Yu-gi/ Yami  
Marik/Malik  
Jou/Ryou/Bakura  
Otogi/Tristan  
  
Now to the story  
  
Notes: {'Blah'} thoughts  
  
~~~~~~ The Alien Rock Star: Wonder Why I'm Here ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was pretty cool in the theater. It was a hell of a lot better then being outside in the unbearable heat. Mokuba sat just a few seats away from his older brother and his boyfriends who of course were making out. (A/N don't ask me how their doing cuz that I don't even know. Maybe they take turns. ~Shrugs~)  
  
Mokuba was invited to see a movie by his big bro so naturally he was excited. Seto having Kiba Corp. and spending his time with his two boyfriends Yugi and Yami, he was really occupied. Of coarse Mokuba did see his brother but thing weren't like they were before.  
  
Now don't get things wrong Mokuba is happy for Seto but... he was getting tired and bored of being used as a cover up. Now all three Yugi, Yami and Seto promised that things wouldn't change drastically... but as you can see Mokuba sat just a few seats away and the trio paid no mind to the boy.  
  
Mokuba at first to make loud crunching and slurping sounds but nothing could get the trio's attention. Mokuba gave up... of course he could get up and leave but that wouldn't work out to well. A he'd miss a good movie and B was Seto would be angry with him for leaving.  
  
{'Why should Seto be mad if I left... he doesn't even know I'm here.'} Mokuba thought as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He quickly dismissed the thought as the movie started.  
  
After the movie Mokuba got up quickly and walked out before Seto and the others could say anything to him. Mokuba was clearly pissed off. The lovely trio had spent the whole time making out, talking, cuddling and making out some more. He wasn't so mad at the fact that they let him pick the film he was mad because he was the only person from the group that saw the dam movie. He was mad because during the movie he had no one to share his excitement with. He was just angry. Mokuba couldn't quite place his anger, but he could easily point out what made him angry.  
  
Mokuba walked out the theater still pissed. {'H-h-how could they-- They-- ARRGHHHHH!!'} Mokuba could only think in bits his anger getting the best of him. As Mokuba left the theater as did he walked into someone.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review {that's if you like to} 


	2. I've become so tired

Chapter 2 ~I've become so tired~  
  
~*~  
  
"Dam it..." Mokuba said as he stood up and dusted whatever little dirt that was on him off. "Sorry about that." The stranger replied. Mokuba looked at whoever was speaking and found himself staring at boy about his age or a bit older. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue jeans that had two sliver chains that went from one side of his pants to the other. The boy had sliver hair with back tips went from the ends up an inch or two; his hair was passed his shoulders by a few inches and was in a ponytail. He had the perfect tanned skin and these indigo-violet eyes that you couldn't resist staring into.  
  
"You ok?" He asked tilting his head a bit. "Uh- Yeah I'm fine. Sorry though." The boy just chuckled and shook his head. "It's ok." He smiled, then looked up to the side of the theater were the movies were listed at the time there was only one movie showing being the grand premier of the movie and all. "So from the way you've bolted out of there can I presume that the movie sucked?" he asked looking at Mokuba. Mokuba turned his head towards the theater then back to the boy. "Well... no not really." Mokuba said looking downwards. "Oh..." the boy seemed a bit lost at Mokuba's words. "I guess I'll pass on the movie then." He said as he put his hand on his neck. "No, really the movie great... I just wasn't with the best of company." Mokuba said shaking his head. Someone shouting Mokuba's name out cut off the boy off before he could speak. Mokuba turned around looking for who was calling him only to find that Seto, Yugi and Yami had manage to untangle themselves and get out off the theater.  
  
"Well I guess I should get going." Mokuba said turning to face the boy one last time. "Bye, hope you enjoy the movie." With that Mokuba ran over to the trio. "See ya..." The boy said to air, and then went to buy his ticket.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Mokuba did you enjoy the movie?" Yugi asked as he slowed his pace to match up with Mokuba who was walking behind the group. Mokuba looked up from staring at the ground. "Huh?" Mokuba said woken from his mini trans. Yugi only chuckled. "Sorry. Zoned out." Mokuba apologized. "No prob. So what's up? I did you enjoy the movie?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Yea. Loved it." Mokuba said with a cheesy smile on his face. Mokuba could never really be angry with Yugi; he was to good a friend.  
  
Once Mokuba got home he went straight to his room he shut himself in it and never came out for a long time. {'No Seto. No Seto. No Seto'} Mokuba chanted in his mind while he poked his head poked his head out the door to see if the coast was clear, {'Yes'} Mokuba made- well attempted to make a run for the kitchen when... "Mokuba can you come here please?" Seto called from the study, which wasn't like two three, rooms away from the stairs. Mokuba cursed under his breath. {'How does he do that?'} Mokuba walked over to the study to find his brother working on his laptop. "Hey big bro. Need something?" Mokuba asked hoping his brother wanted something instead of wanting to talk.  
  
Seto looked up from the laptop. "Mokuba can I talk to you?"  
  
{'Bloody hell'} Mokuba thought as he walked into the study as if nothing was wrong. "Sure. What about?"  
  
Seto looked up "Mokuba are you ok with me dating Yugi and Yami?"  
  
{' Grr couldn't he ask me about something else?'} "Ya of course I am big bro. Why do you ask?"  
  
Seto looked at the table then to Mokuba. "I don't know maybe because of the way you ran out of the theater today." Seto said with a bit of sarcasm and anger in his voice.  
  
{'Ouch'} "I was..." Mokuba didn't know what to say. He had hoped Seto didn't realize him storming out.  
  
"You were... what?" Seto asked, "Mokuba be truthful. What happened today?" He said with that tone as if he was talking to a child.  
  
Mokuba hated when Seto talked to him like that. "Nothing really. I had to use to bathroom really bad that was all."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "So why did we find you outside?"  
  
Mokuba quickly covered up. "Cuz I thought you guys already left."  
  
{' Lair'} Seto's mind told him. {' He wont talk to me if I pressure him.'} "Alright then. You don't have anything to do for school right?" he said looking back down to his laptop.  
  
"Nope. I did it already." Mokuba said putting his hands behind his back. {' That's It. Wow.. shocker.'} "Well I'll leave you to your work." Mokuba said turning to leave.  
  
"Mokuba one more thing." Seto said eyeing Mokuba.  
  
"Yes?" Mokuba asked turning his head.  
  
"That boy you were talking was he a friend of yours?"  
  
{' I so forgot about him.'} Mokuba thought for not even half a minute. "No. I walked into him by accident."  
  
"You apologized to him right?" Seto asked knowing he taught his brother manners.  
  
"Yes." Mokuba said with a slight hint in his voice that told Seto he was tried of questions.  
  
"Ok. Well then you can go." Seto said he resumed typing.  
  
When Mokuba left the room he let go of a sigh and went his way.  
  
TBC... ~*~*~*~* I still don't know what to do about the girls. Ya know Mai Tea Serenity Isis. If you have any ideas plz tell me. ^-^ Reviews?? 


	3. Laugh it off, Friends are forever

Laugh it off, Friends are forever

!!Monday at Setsun Private Boarding School!!

The classroom was set up with five rows. Four of which consisted of five seats while the first row to the right by the door only had four. Of course the teacher's desk is in the front and also by the windows. The teacher's podium was front and center.

Mokuba sat in his desk with his head resting on his arms facing the window. He was lucky. His seat was in the last row second to last seat and by the window.

Mokuba's friends Yuna and Juno were having the daily early morning dispute.

"Look you dork Sessomaru does not have two tails!" Yuna said in a clearly tiered and inpatient voice.

"And for the last and final time He SOOO Does Have TWO TAILS!!!" Juno said clearly hyped and confident.

Yuna sighed running her hand through bangs. Her hair was up to her shoulder and pulled up by a clip. Her hair was brown with neon green streaks. She currently has forest green eyes. With her constant change in color contacts everyone's forgotten her natural eye color, as well as her natural hair color.

She was wearing the school uniform. For girls it was a black skirt, a white long sleeve button up blouse, a small red tie and a black vest, which was fitted, with the school's crest which isn't big sewn on the left side to the vest.

"Juno love... I don't see a second tail." She claimed as she looked at the picture. "Now see here this part is just his fur or mane whichever you want to call it. And there's only one tail."

Juno rolled his eyes then let out a yawn. Juno has messy dark brown hair with light brown streaks. His eyes are a deep shade of gray. Juno was of course also wearing the school uniform. Which for boys was a pair of black slacks, a deep red or crimson dress shirt, and a black blazer with the schools crest on the left side.

"Ok... sure whatever. Truce or no??" Juno said figuring it was for the better.

"Truce" Yuna said looking towards Mokuba.

"Mokie hun you ok?" Yuna asked in a perky tone.

Mokuba looked up. "Huh, Yea I'm fine." Mokuba let out yawn and rested head head back on his arms. "Just sleepy......Isn't the day over yet?"

"I wish... But the day hasn't even begun." Juno stated sadly while leaning against the window's edge.

"I hate Monday's..." Yuna said somewhat dream like.

"Will everyone please take their seats." Came a voice entering the room.

Mokuba yawned again and as his eyes slowly closed Juno's last words went through his head... ' The day hasn't even begun...'

Lunch fifth period

Mokuba sat under "Big Bean" the big oak tree in the schools courtyard where he normally had lunch with his friends.

What's taking them so long? Mokuba thought to himself while he plopped himself on the ground and began to rummage threw his lunch bag.

Mokuba grinned when he got his sandwich out. As fast as he could he unwrapped it and took a big bite. While he chewed he gave the courtyard a quick once over for Yuna and Juno. Not seeing them he took another bite of his sandwich getting some crumbs on his face and looked at the beautiful blue sky. Mokuba was just about to take another bite until something although more like some one caught his eye. The boy he had run into the day before standing next to a stone pillar not far from him. He was standing there in a white shirt with black jeans. On his behalf he was seeing and cute but still funny sight. He saw Mokuba sitting under a tree with his legs stretch out in front of him, sandwich to his lips and from what he could tell crumbs on his face. He was reminded of a little kinder-gardener with his lunch.

All this couldn't have taken a minute or two. Because...

"MOKUBA!" Yuna and Jun yelled in union. Laughing soon after seeing the poor boy jump.

Mokuba quickly turned his glaring at his two friends. "The both of you scared the shit out of me!"

" He he... Sorry bud but I just couldn't resist." Juno said smiling.

"What were you looking at?" Yuna asked while she sat down and fixed her skirt.

Mokuba looked back to where the boy was standing and saw no one. Shaking his head Mokuba replied. "Nothing... What took you guys??"

" Well Mr. Morrison wanted to talk to me... I thought Juno was with you." Yuna replied already sitting on the floor and bringing out her lunch.

"Nah. As you can see I had to buy lunch." Juno said placing the small tray first on the ground so he could sit with out an issue.

"Let me guess you lost your lunch again?" Mokuba said with a big smile on his face.

" Shut up." Juno said shaking his head.

" So Mokuba How was your weekend?" Yuna asked.

" Same old same old..." Mokuba replied taking a drink from his Pepsi which he opened.

"I thought you was going with your brother to the movies?" Juno asked with a mouth full of food, although it didn't sound clear.

" Yeah I thought so to." Yuna said tilting her head.

"We did but I felt it was worse then we hung out at Holic." Mokuba answered slowly shaking his head choosing not to remember that day.

" You went to Holic?!" Yuna asked in a surprised tone.

Mokuba opened his eyes and looked at Yuna confused. "Yea-" Mokuba was cut off by Juno. "Holic the arcade version Yunnie not the club."

Mokuba chuckled. "Yunnie if I went to that Holic Seto would have kicked my ass to the shadow realm."

"How was I supposed to know? They both share the same name." Yuna said with a small hint of a huff and a blush.

"No the name Holic alone is the arcade. Holic XXX is the nigh club." Mokuba explain.

Yuna nodded her head then asked. "So what happened at Holic?"

"The short version of it was that Seto made me feel like some stupid little baby and not only that but he ditched me there too." Mokuba said looking down.

"Awww my poor poor Mokie-chan." Yuna said sympathetically throwing her arms around his neck.

Juno quickly chimed in mimicking Yuna but of course in a much more obnoxious way. "AWWW My Poor Poor Mokie –chan!!!" the same way Yuna threw her arms around Mokuba was the same way he threw his but with more force so he could knock them all to the grass.

The three of them laughed and sat up to resume their lunches.

"You guys are the best." Mokuba said with a smile. Juno smiled and playfully pushed Mokuba. "Of course I'm the best. Gezz Mokuba...and you say I'm slow." Yuna looked at Juno. "And what about me? He did say 'you guys are the best' "

"Oh so your finally admitting that you're a guy. I knew you were to tough around the edges to be a girl." Juno said in mock shock.

Mokuba only laughed then looked at a really not happy Yuna. "Juno I think you better run." Mokuba said as soon as the bell rang.

"Oh well I'd better be off." Juno said as he grabbed whatever stuff was on the floor and ran.

"Oh no you don't Juno!! Get back here!!" Yuna said getting her stuff and running after Juno.

Mokuba laughed got his stuff and went after his friends.

Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay- Hillary Duff 'So Yesterday"

TBC...

Sorry if this chapter wasn't great I just _really really_ needed to get this part over and done with so I could move on. More reviews please...


	4. A note

Guess what? I'm going to start writing the rest of the story. I'm already working on the next chapter. Yay!!


End file.
